Minecraft: Silver Pixel's Truth
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: I'm Silver Parker Pixel, a 16 yr old girl, living in Minecraftia City. But now I'm turning 17, and I find out some things about my lost family. But, when Notch realizes I want an answer he doesn't want to give me, he does the unthinkable. But the things that shocks me is who comes to my rescue.
1. Prolouge

I arose from my bed, yawning a little. It was just another Friday, one I would most likely remember for the rest of my life. Today, I was turning 17. Not a big deal, I would go to work as usual, and when I came home, me and my friends would probably have a party or something.

I worked for Notch, he created a secret agency that helped protect the city of Minecraftia. I was one of the best agents he ever had, so I was the leader. Of course, doing this is a hard job, people like me are special, and some people don't like you being in the world.

As for my family, I had none. My friends lived with me, really close ones. I knew I was from the Aether, because I had wings. I knew that Notch knew everything about my family, but he wouldn't tell me. When I ever asked, he would say it's too "dangerous" to tell me. I really never knew why, well until know..


	2. Happy 17th Birthday!

**(Just a note to people who wanted to know, I'm not accepting Oc's I'm sorry, but I have all the Oc's I need)**

I went downstairs, and say my friends Rylie, Amme, and Misty were already at the table. I sat down, with a cup of milk,

"Happy 17th Birthday Silver" Amme said.

"Thank you guys, so you want to have a party or something later?" I asked. They all nodded in reply,

"We all should be home by 4:30, and it's a Friday" Misty said.

"Bye guys, I have to head to work now" I said, leaving the table. I grabbed my keys, and went outside to my motorcycle. I saw a little present sitting on my seat, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a little necklace with a heart shape on it, I smiled and put it in my pocket. I then read the paper inside,

**From: Amme, Skylar, Rylie, and Misty**

**To: Silver**

**(P.S. Happy Birthday)**

I put the box by the fence in front of the house, just to let my friends know that I found the gift. I hoped on my motorcycle, turned the key, and went on my way to the city. I drove down the city street, it wasn't that crowded, it was a little early in the morning so no one was really on the road for work yet. I stopped at a tall building on Diamond Ave. I got of my motorcycle, and walked inside. I was greeted by Notch at the front door.

"Hello Silver, and oh happy 17th birthday" Notch said,

"Thanks" I said,

"So, what's the mission today?" I went on,

"Nothing, it's your birthday, go home and relax, don't worry about doing anything until Monday" Notch said.

"Hmm, you sure you don't need my help" I asked,

"I'm sure, we'll be fine" Notch told me, I started to leave when he stopped me,

"Wait" He yelled, I turned around.

"You're 17 now, and I think it's time for you to learn a little bit about your family". Notch said, my eyes lit up.

"Really!" I exclaimed, he nodded, handing me a book,

"Here you go, I hope you have a nice day" He said, I waved goodbye, and got on my motorcycle outside again. I rode home, thinking that all the secrets in my life were about to be revealed. But what I didn't know it that there was one thing Notch didn't put in the book. And that was the reason why telling me the truth was "dangerous".


	3. The Book

I ran inside my house, Rylie was still there, the others were at work,

"Hey what are you doing here?" Rylie asked.

"Notch, gave me a day off, I'm going to head upstairs, ok" I said, she nodded, and continued to play on her phone.

I ran up the stairs, and ran into my room, sitting on my bed. I quickly started to read the book,

**Silver Parker Pixel, princess of the Aether, daughter to Queen Neon Spark.**

"I'm a princess!?" I said in my head, but I kept on reading.

**Her parents died when a fire broke out across the Aether. She has the powers no one else could even imagine. She is capable of flying 770 miles per hour, able to create a sonic boom. She is also able to control lightning. Her father is-**

The book stopped there,

"No, no, no! Who's my father?" I said aloud. I sighed closing the book and putting in in my desk drawer. A little tear ran down my face,

"I know everything about myself, and my family, everything but, my father" I said. I got under my covers and fell asleep. I was awoken by my friends,

"Silver, you want to party of what?" Misty questioned. I turned over in my bed,

"No, I'm just not up for it" I said,

"Is something wrong?" Skylar asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What?" Rylie said.

"It's just too personal" I said.

"Ok, you do what you want." Rylie said. I heard footsteps leave and my door close. Misty came over on the other side of my bed,

"So, what's up?"


	4. I want answers

I sighed, me and Misty were close so I knew I could tell her,

"I was reading a book Notch gave me, it was about my family, because he knew I was finally old enough to understand, I read everything, but one part was erased". I said.

"What part was erased?" Misty asked.

"My father, his name was erased". I said, letting another small tear roll down my face. Misty patted my back,

"It's alright, I know you'll find out one day" she said. Misty then got up, and walked out of the room,

"Just sleep on it, maybe you can ask Notch on Monday" Misty said, finally exiting the room.

I turned over in my bed and thought about what Misty said. I could probably ask Notch on Monday why he erased it, or if he knew who my dad was. But I was starting to get suspicious, Notch said, that telling me the truth was dangerous when I was a little younger then I am know. But then I realized, Notch is hiding something from me, and it has to do with my father being dangerous.

I got up from bed, grabbed the book, and managed to jump out my window. I got on my motorcycle, and rode to Notch's house. I got off my Motorcycle, and knocked on the door, Notch answered the door and let me in.

"So what do you need?" Notch asked.

"Answers" I said.


	5. No answers, Just Betrayel

"What on earth do you mean?" Notch said.

"The book, I read the whole thing, at the end I saw that someone erased my father's name" I said.

"Silver, I'm sorry but I can't tell you" Notch said.

"Why" I demanded.

"Because it's too dangerous" Notch said.

"And why is it so dangerous?" I demanded again. I didn't notice but Notch saw my eyes glow, for a second when I got mad.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Notch said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and as soon as I finished talking, I passed out cold.

**(Sorry 4 the short chapter)**


	6. W-what's happening?

My eyes slowly opened, and I felt the cold chains fixed tightly around my wrists. I coughed, and a bit of blood came out. I sat up, and saw I was in some kind of dungeon,

"Where the heck am, I" I whispered under my breath.

"My dungeon" I heard a voice say, then Notch came to the entrance of my cell.

"Notch, what's going on" I asked, in concern.

"All I can say, is that you won't see anyone you love, ever again" Notch said, giving me a little smirk.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled.

"You have powers beyond compare, you have no idea what your capable of, your starting to realize what powers you have, you could kill innocent people, and I can't let that happen" Notch said.

"But I haven't hurt anyone" I exclaimed. Notch didn't care what I had to say, the cell door opened and he walked in with a weapon at his side. The chains tightened so I could move, he came face to face with me, and stabbed me, in the chest. He back away and the chains fell off. I fell on the ground as blood spilled. I coughed, barely holding on to life itself.

"I just did this world a favor" Notch said.

"No, you're wrong, you said, you didn't want innocent people dying right?" I said. Notch nodded in reply,

"Well that's exactly what you're doing, I'm innocent, I haven't done anything wrong, and you're killing me, for no reason." I said,

"I don't mind killing one innocent, to save thousands" Notch said, walking out of the cell,

"You can't do this to me" I whispered under my breath.

"I already did" Notch laughed.

Then I used the last of my strength to do something I never thought I would do..


	7. Realizing the Wrong

"COWARD, YOU JUST KILL ALL YOUR PROBLEMS, YOU NEVER HAVE THE COURAGE TO FACE THEM!" I yelled as loud as I ever did before.

"H-"Notch tried to say, but it seemed as if he was stuck.

"Y-your right" Notch stuttered.

**(Notch's P.O.V)**

"What on earth am I doing?" I thought to myself.

"This is wrong, she's right, I'm killing her, and she's innocent, she hasn't done anything wrong, and if she did, I could have handled it" I went on in my head.

**(Back to silver's P.O.V)**

I continued to lay down, on the hard cement floor, but I could hear Notch talking to himself under his breath.

"Her, father could be hear any minute, and he's going to be pissed off" Notch whispered to himself.

"How does my father know I'm here?" I barely managed to say.

"He is very connected to you, if you're in pain, he's in pain, if you're sad, he's sad" Notch said.

Notch came into the cell helping me up, and trying to bandage my chest as much as possible. He then brought me upstairs into a bed room, and set me down on a soft bed.

"I'm so, so, so sorry" Notch said.

"It's ok, we all make mistakes" I coughed.

We both heard a large BOOM! Downstairs,

"Looks like your Dad's here" Notch said.


	8. Dad

"BROTHER!" A voice yelled from downstairs,

"Give me a sec." Notch said, leaving the room and walking downstairs.

I thought to myself, Notch said my dad is at the door, so my dad is Notch's brother, who is Herobrine…. So Notch has been my uncle this whole time, and Herobrine's my dad! All this was too much for me to handle. But I wasn't surprised about it, he did say my dad was dangerous, and that word was kind of Herobrine's reputation.

I then heard voices talking outside,

"Are you sure about this"

"Of course I am, you'll be fine"

"What if she freaks out?"

"I won't freak out, I know who you are already just come in" I yelled. The doors opened and in came both brothers, I sat up a little in my bed.

"Are you ok?" Herobrine asked, I nodded,

"Just a little sore is all" I said.

"I'm glad you're ok, I've been worried about you for years" Herobrine said, I smiled,

"I'm glad you're not dead" I said.

"I'm sorry, to both of you, the truth should have been revealed sooner" Notch said. We nodded,

"It's ok" Herobrine said.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit, to catch up" Notch said, exiting the room.

"So, hows it been?" Herobrine asked,

"It's been good, I just turned 17 today so, yeah" I said.

"I'm so sorry I left you, when you were so young, I felt so bad when I did, your mother and I wanted to wait, until you got older, then you would understand.

"Wait, my mom's alive?" I said,

"Yeah, she is" He said.

"Wow, this was the best and worst day of my life" I said, I yawned and started to fall asleep. He put his hand on my arm,

"Sleep good, you're going to have a long day tomorrow" Herobrine said, then I fell asleep, hearing the soothing drops of rain, outside.


	9. It begins, again

One year later….

It was once again my birthday, but this time I was turning 18. I thought back to my last birthday, (The one I never forgot). My friends adjusted to Heorbrine well. I really wasn't expecting that. But, still I wasn't expecting anything else exciting to happen in my life. I thought the worst of it was all over, well at least I did.

(Somewhere that I'm not)

"Let, my rampage continue" The man in the black jacket said, he was about 21.

"Jordon, stop this, there's no need to go this far" a girl said.

"No, my father must pay for what he did to me" Jordon said.

"He didn't do anything" the girl exclaimed.

"Yes he did, he loved my sister more than he did me" Jordon said.

"Now we both know that's not true, and beside your father is much more powerful then you" The girl said.

"Of course I can't hurt my father are you insane, I'm going after my sister, she's the one who deserves the pain" Jordon said.

"You can't do that, she just went through a hard set of events, just a year ago, and she's still recovering" The girl yelled.

"Easier it is to kill the weak, then the strong" Jordon said, jumping off the tree.

"I have got to warn them" The girl whispered to herself.

"Come on Juniper let's get going" Jordon yelled.

Juniper jumped off the tree,

"Tomorrow that's when I'll warn them."

(Making a sequel to this called, Minecraft: Silver Pixel's Brother)


End file.
